Bow Wow
by Lordo Skinner
Summary: Tiba-tiba Junhong dilamar oleh kekasih dowernya Daehyun. Dan hari itu dia dikejutkan oleh penampakan-penampakan wajah keluarga Daehyun yang membuatnya jantungan. DAELO FF. HUMOR GILAK


Tittle : Bow Wow.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family.

Pair : DaeLo, KrisTao, LuMin, BangHim.

Author : Skinner Lau.

Disclaimer : TS, SM, BigHit Entertainment.

Cast : Zelo, Daehyun, Yongguk, Himchan, Kris, Tao, Luhan Xiumin, Suga (Yonggi)

Warning : BL, Yaoi, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU, Miss Typo(s), Alur Kecepetan, Absurd, Crack Pair.

Chapter 1 : My Boyfriend's Family.

# Junhong Pov.

" Haish… panas sekali hari ini." Gumamku sambil berteduh di bawah pohon cabe eeehhh maksudku di pohon nangka di taman kampus. Dari kejauhan tiba-tiba kulihat aura orang dower eeehh maksudku aura orang ganteng, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah _namjachingu_ku sendiri, Jung Daehyun.

" Junhong_ieeee_!." Panggilnya dari kejauhan sambil berlari kecil kearahku.

" Woyoooo!." Sahutku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

" Nih, mau minum?." Kata Daehyun hyung sambil memberiku sekaleng soda. Aku segera mengambil soda itu dan meminumnya.

" Yank, aku mau ngomong deh." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Ngomong apa_ hyung_?." Tanyaku sambil meminum lagi soda itu.

" Aku mau nikah sama kamu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

BROOOOWWWSSSHH!

Aku langsung memuncratkan soda yang masih kuminum itu ke wajah Daehyun _hyung_ dengan indahnya.

" SUMPELO _HYUUNG_?!." Tanyaku _shock_.

" Duh yank… Jorok deeh.." Gerutu Daehyun _hyung_ sabar sambil membersihkan soda itu dari wajahnya.

" _Sorry_ yank, aku sengaja, eeehhh maksudku tadi itu reflek kaget, jadi intinya tetep sengaja eeehhh maksudku nggak sengaja." Kataku sambil membantu membersihkan soda itu diwajahnya.

" Jadi, gimana jawabanmu?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_ yang nggak marah sama sekali padaku.

" Bukannya ini terlalu cepet ya _hyung_? Mending tunangan dulu, nikahnya ntar aja habis skripsi lulus." Kataku.

" Aduuuhhh lama yank kalo nunggu skripsi." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Haiiisshh… pokoknya aku maunya tunangan dulu aja. Lagian aku juga belum pernah kenalan sama keluargamu." Kataku.

" Oke deh, ayo sekarang cus ke rumah, aku kenalin sama keluargaku." Kata Daehyun hyung sambil menarikku.

" Eeehh.. secepet ini?."

Akhirnya kamipun pergi ke rumah milik Daehyun _hyung_, sambil dibonceng dengan vespa butut kesayangan Daehyun _hyung_. Setelah setengah jam perjalanan berlalu, sampailah kita di depan rumah yang besar dan mewah.

" _Hyung_, ini rumahmu?." Tanyaku.

" Iya, yuk masuk." Ajak Daehyun.

" Mobilmu banyak_ hyung_, tapi kenapa ke kampus pake Vespa butut sih _hyung_?." Tanyaku frontal.

" Kan aku nggak sombong dan suka menabung yank, jadi pake Vespa aja. Lagian aku juga belum punya SIM, hahahahha." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil ketawa _babo_.

" Sendirinya belum punya SIM aja sok-sok-an pengen nikah. Dasar!." Gerutuku.

Kamipun masuk kerumah Daehyun h_yung_. " _Hyung_, kamu tinggal sama siapa aja?." Tanyaku.

" _Appa_, _eomma_, sama sodara-sodaraku. Bdw, kayaknya mereka pada sibuk sendiri, jadi kamu tunggu di kamarku aja ya, aku bikin minum dulu." Jawab Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_." Kataku. Lalu dia meninggalkanku dikamarnya. Aku duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil melihat-lihat kamar Daehyun _hyung_.

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki masuk ke kamar Daehyun _hyung_, dia tinggi, dan eheem, emang ganteng sih. Apa itu kakaknya Daehyun _hyung_ ya?.

" Siapa ya?." tanyanya padaku.

" Oh aku Choi Junhong, _namjachingu_nya Daehyun _hyung_."

" Tumben sekali dia bawa pacar kerumah." Katanya sambil mengambil jaket dilemari.

Tiba-tiba Daehyun _hyung_ datang.

" Lho Kris? Udah pulang?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung_.

" Iya _hyung_, tadi guru disekolah ada yang meninggal jadi pulang pagi." Katanya.

Eh? Tunggu dulu! Kok dia manggil _Hyung_?.

" Yank, kenalin nih, adekku yang esempe, namanya Kris." Kata Daehyun_ hyung_.

_WHAAATT_? Esempe kayak gini? Wajahnya aja jauh lebih dewasa dari Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Hyung_, kamu yakin dia adekmu? Aku kira dia kakakmu." Kataku.

" Hahahahaha, iya dia adekku." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Banyak yang ngira kok kalo aku kakaknya Daehyun _hyun__g_, aku nggak kaget udahan, keseringan kayak gitu." Kata Kris.

" Eh, aneh ya…" Komentarku.

" Ya udah _hyung_, aku mau maen kerumah Tao dulu." Kata Kris.

" Awas kalo kamu maen cium anak orang lagi." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ memperingatkan, dan hanya dijawab oleh tawa oleh Kris.

" Yank, ini minuman dan cemilan buat kamu. _Eomma_ lagi masak buat makan siang, jadi sekalian kita ngobrolin tentang nikahan kita." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ dengan wajah bahagia.

" Tunangan _hyung_! Ngebet banget sih buat nikah." Kesalku.

" Iya iya tunangaann.." kata Daehyun _hyung_ mengalah.

" Bdw, ayahmu mana _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Mungkin habis ini kesini." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Aku jadi _nervous _mau ngomong apa."

" Halah, biar aku yang jelaskan semuanya, kan aku yang pengen ngenalin kamu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Araseo hyung_."

Tiba-tiba ada seorang anak laki-laki datang, dia lebih pendek dariku dan Daehyun _hyung_, dia membawa bola plastik yang besar hingga menutupi wajahnya.

" Ayo main!." Katanya pada Daehyun _hyung_ dengan wajah ceria.

" Tidak sekarang, aku masih ada tamu." Kata Daehyun _hyung _kalem.

" Sudahlah _hyung_, tidak apa. Temani saja adikmu main, sepertinya dia ngebet banget pingin mainan." Kataku.

" Hahahahaha, kau lucu sekali Junhong_ie_." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

Aku langsung menatap Daehyun _hyung_ bingung. " Apa yang lucu _hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Dia kakak tertua. Yonggi _hyung_. Dia kakakku." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ masih sambil tertawa.

" HUWAAATTT? Kakakmu?." Tanyaku kaget.

" Iya, aku kakaknya Daehyun, kamu _namjachingu_nya Daehyun ya?." Tanya Yonggi _hyung_.

" N.. _Nde_.." jawabku gagap.

" Banyak yang bilang kalo aku adiknya Daehyun, jadi udah biasa kok." Kata Yonggi.

" Hahaha, _kurucho_. Kenalin Junhong_ie_, dia Yonggi _hyung_, baru lulus skripsi bulan lalu, bulan depan dia mau nikah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" HUWHUUATTT? Nikah? Beneran _hyung_? Emang umurnya berapa?." Tanyaku.

" Umurku 29, aku udah telat nikah soalnya udah gagal nikah 3 kali karena nggak ada yang percaya kalo aku 29 tahun. Untunglah kali ini aku bisa nikah. Jadi kamu harus datang yah di pernikahanku nanti." Katanya.

Aku masih _shock _hanya bisa mengangguk saja. " Makanya yank, aku pengen cepet nikah, kan aku anak ke-2 jadi harus cepet nikah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Tapi _hyung_, ini terlalu terburu-buru. Tunangan aja." Kataku.

" Oh jadi Daehyun mau melamarmu? Yaudah nikah bareng aku aja bulan depan. Pasti seru kalo _double wedding_. Hahahaha." Kata Yonggi _hyung_.

" Eeeehhh… kok jadi gini." Gumamku pasrah.

BRAAAKK!

Tiba-tiba seorang _namja_ membuka pintu dengan keras membuat seisi ruangan terkejut. Wajahnya sangat garang dan dewasa, badannya juga tegap dan tingginya sama seperti Daehyun _hyung_. Pasti itu kakaknya!.

" Siapa yang mengambil makananku di kulkas?!." Katanya kesal.

" Aku." Jawab Yonggi _hyung_ santai.

" _Ya_! itu punyaku _hyung_!." Katanya marah.

" Sudahlah Yongguk_ie_, nanti aku belikan yang lebih banyak dan lebih enak dari itu." Kata Yonggi _hyung _dengan nada riangnya.

" _Hyung_, itu siapa? Kali ini aku nggak bakal kaget. Kakakmu kan?.' Tanyaku.

" Bukan, dia adik kami yang paling kecil, masih esde kelas 6, habis ini masuk esempe lho. Namanya Yongguk. Kenalkan." Kata Daehyun _hyung _dengan wajah _angel_-nya.

" WHUUUAAATTT! DIA LEBIH MIRIP BUAT JADI BUAPAKMU AJA _HYUNG_!." Kataku nge_troll_.

" Hahahahaha, sepertinya _namjachingu_mu ini sangat kaget yah lihat keluarga kita." Kata Yonggi _hyung_.

" Benar, tapi nanti juga terbiasa kok. Wajah memang menipu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Udah berkali-kali aku dikira jadi bapak kalian." Gerutu Yongguk sambil pergi dari kamar.

" Aku terlalu _shock_ _hyung_ hari ini." Kataku.

" Hahahaha, ini minum dulu aja." Kata Yonggi _hyung_ menawari.

Tak lama kemudian ada seorang _namja_ imut yang sama tingginya dengan Daehyun _hyung_ tetapi terlihat lebih kalem dan manja berlari masuk ke kamar dengan riangnya, lalu disusul dengan _namja_ yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari _n__a__mja_ pertama dan memiliki wajah yang imut juga. Oke, aku yakin sekali mereka lebih tua dari Daehyun _hyung_. Jika semua anak dari orang tua Daehyun _hyung_ urutan wajahnya terbalik, pasti mereka lebih tua.

" Daehyunn_ie_! Kudengar kau bawa _Namjachingu_ untuk kau nikahi? Mana-mana? Kenalkan!." Kata _namja_ pertama antusias.

" Oke _hyung_, kali ini aku nggak bakal kaget lagi. Itu pasti kakakmu, ato kakak iparmu. Iya kan?." Tanyaku.

" Salah. Mereka _appa_ dan _eomma_ kami. Kenalkan ini _eomma_-ku Xiumin, dan _appa_-ku Luhan." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _WHUUUUAAATTTTT_! SUMPELO _HYUNNG_?." Tanyaku nge_troll_ sampe mataku rasanya mau copot dari tempatnya.

" _Annyeong_! Kami orang tua dari Daehyun, salam kenal." Kata Luhan _Ahjussi_.

" Ehh? Kalian emang bener-bener orangtua Daehyun _hyung_?." Tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

" Nih kalo nggak percaya, baca aja deh Kartu Keluarga kita." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ sambil menunjukka padaku Kartu Keluarga mereka.

Dan setelah kubaca, memang benar keluarga Daehyun_ hyung_ begini adanya. Tapi ini benar-benar membuatku _shock_. Tapi gimana-gimana aku udah terlanjur cuinta ama si bibir dower ini, jadi bagaimanapun kondisi keluarganya aku bakal terima kok. Cuman efek _shock_-nya agak lama sembuhnya nih.

Setelah itu kami akhirnya makan siang bersama.

" Jadi ini _Namjachingu_ Daehyun? Imut sekali ya." kata Xiumin _Ahjumma_.

" _Nde_, _kurucho_, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong cucu. Ayo cepatlah menikaaaah." Kata Xiumin _Ahjumma_ dengan ceria dan sangat kekanakan. Benar-benar tidak mencerminkan bahwa dia adalah _eomma_ disini.

" Emmm.. A.. Aku inginnya sih tunangan saja dulu, jangan langsung menikah." Kataku.

" Hmmm, tunangan yah…" kata Luhan_ Ahjussi _sambil berfikir sejenak. " Boleh deh tunangan, tapi nikahnya jangan lama-lama, besoknya langsung nikah ya." kata Luhan _Ahjussi _diakhiri dengan tawa kekanakannya.

GUBRAAAKK!

Teruuuss? Fungsinya tunangan apa cobak kalo besoknya langsung nikah? Nggak Cuma Daehyun _hyung_, orangtuanya juga ngebet pingin anaknya nikah!.

" Ta… tapi ini terlalu cepat ahjussi, ahjumma. Aku saja belum bikin SIM." Kataku beralasan.

" Tenang aja, disini semuanya juga belum pernah ada yang bikin SIM, kita beli mobil buat koleksi kok, semuanya belum bisa menyetir, jadi kamu nggak punya SIM nggak papa, banyak temennya. Hahhahaha." Kata Xiumin _Ahjumma_.

JDEEEERRRR!

Okeeeeee… kayaknya semua anak-nya emang turun-temurun nggak bisa ngurus SIM deh. Tapi masa aku harus nikah secepet ini ama Daehyun _hyung_?.

" Eeehhh… Ta..Tapi… tapi.. tapi.. tapi… aku belum bilang ke _appa_- dan _eomma_-ku." Kataku.

" Kalo gitu, yuk cus kerumahmu sekarang. Kita langsung lamaran." Kata Luhan _Ahjussi_.

JUWEDEEEEERRR!.

Oke! _Somebody_ jambak guwe pliiss! Aku mau nikah tapi nggak secepet iniiiiiihhh!.

" Benar! Ayok sekarang berangkat!." Kata Xiumin _Ahjumma_.

Akhirnya kami pergi kerumahku. Karena mereka sudah memaksa, dan ngebetnya udah nggak bisa dibendung lagi.

" Junhong_ie_? Ada apa kok banyak bawa temen-temen kamu kerumah mendadak gini?." Tanya _eomma _yang kaget.

Oke pasti dia juga ketipu dengan tampang-tampang keluarga Daehyun _hyung_. Akupun mendudukkan semua diruang tamu untuk pembicaraan lebih jauh.

" Jadi begini, kami selaku orang tua dari Daehyun _namjaching_u nak Junhong, dengan niat baik datang kemari untuk melamar putra ibu." Kata Luhan _Ahjussi_.

" Eh? Saya kira orangtuanya yang ini." Kata _eomma_-ku frontal sambil menunjuk Yongguk dan Kris.

" Hahahaha, bercandanya lucu yah, mereka berdua anak kami yang paling muda." Kata Xiumin_ ahjumma_.

" Ooooh jadi begitu… Memang kenapa kok tiba-tiba melamar Junhong?." Tanya _eomma_.

" Karena kami pingin segera punya cucu, anak sulung kami bulan depan juga sudah akan menikah, jadi kami ingin Daehyun juga segera melamar Junhong, kalau bisa pernikahannya juga sama seperti Yonggi." Kata Luhan_ Ahjussi_.

" Ooooh jadi begitu… Emang kalian punya apa dengan gampangnya melamar anakku?." Tanya eomma sambil menelisik apakah benar Daehyun _hyung _sudah mapan atau belum.

" Waduh, modal anak kami sih memang masih sedikit… Daehyun cuma punya rumah gede, mobil delapan biji, duit tinggal gesek aja, tanah di Jeju, Mokpo, Seoul, Incheon, Busan ada, terus Daehyun_nie_ juga punya rumah di daerah Gangnam juga. Harta melimpah bisa buat menghidupi Junhong sampe kiamat kok. Cuma itu sih. Kurang ya?" Kata Luhan _Ahjussi_.

" Oke deh, nggak pake lama, minggu depan langsung kawinin anak gueh ama anak lo." Kata _Eomma _frontal, dan aku reflek langsung melotot. _WHAT THE HELL_! Ternyata emak gueh sama aja! Kalo udah ada duit napsu banget!

Mereka langsung bergembira dengan penuh suka cita. Bukannya aku nggak mau nikah sama Daehyun _hyung_. Aku bener-bener cinta sama Daehyun _hyung_. Tapi… tapi… tapi… tapi… baru 2 jam yang lalu aku masih duduk-duduk di bawah pohon nangka kampus sambil kegerahan, sekarang aku udah mau nikah. Terlalu mendadak berooooowwh!.

.

.

.

.

.

" Duh _hyung_! Masa iya kau kudu pake baju pengantin cewek juga? Aku ini kan _namja_, enggak pantes pake beginian! Nih korset juga menyiksa!." Protesku.

" Halah, itu pasti Cuma perasaannya dek Junhong ajah. Kamu cuwantik kok. Brad Pitt aja kalah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" _Hyung_! Brad Pitt itu cowok plis!." Protesku dongkol.

" Oh, maksudku itu si ceweknya yang Angelina Jolie itu lhoo, yang aktris yang suka tembak-tembakan itu." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Haishh… Lagian ngapain ngebahas mereka juga sekarang?." Kataku _sweat drop_.

" Yaudah, kamu _makeup_ yang cantik, aku kudu balik ke _appa_. Bentar lagi kita nikah! Kyaaaaahhh! Seneng banget! Kita nikaah~~ kita nikaah~~ kita nikaah~~." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil menyanyi dengan girangnya.

" Doh _hyung_! Mending kamu cepetan balik ke _Ahjussi_ deh! Bikin emosi aja kalau disini!." Kesalku.

Ujung-ujungnya aku juga nikah ama Daehyun _hyung_ sekarang! Haiissh… setelah minggu lalu nikahannya Yonggi _hyung_, minggu ini gentian giliranku nikah ama si dower itu! Yah walaupun aku juga seneng sih, tapi sifat katrok-nya Daehyun _hyung_ itu kadang bikin aku dongkol banget ngeladeninnya.

Tapi bagemanapun, aku kudu tampil kece di pernikahan. Ngebahagiain orang tua itu mulia, tapi nggak gini juga! Masa dia rela-rela aja aku didandanin model_ princess_-_princess_ gini, duh nggak kece bangeeet!

Akhirnya waktu pernikahanpun tiba. Walopun rada _nervous_, tapi terpaksa pede ajah, yang penting nikah selese!

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi, mulai hari ini aku tinggal denganmu_ hyung_?." Tanyaku.

" Tentu saja yank, lagipula _eomma_ yang minta kamu tinggal dirumah." Kata Daehyun _hyung_.

" Oke deh. Cus pulang! Aku capek seharian acara nikahan kita." Kataku.

" Oh ya, nanti bulan madu kemana yank?." Tanya Daehyun _hyung _dengan wajah _babo _bahagianya.

" Terserah _hyung_. Emang wajib pake bulan madu segala?." Tanyaku.

" Ya iyalah, kan seru kita bisa main-main Cuma berdua." Kata Daehyun _hyung_ senang.

' Jadi dia tujuannya memang main? Dasar!.' Batinku.

" Ke Jeju aja, _simple _kan?."

" Oke deh! Ke Jeju!. Kita bulan maduu~~ kita bulan maduu~~ kita bulan madu~~." Kata Daehyun _hyung _sambil menyanyi bahagia.

Setelah itu kamipun pulang kerumah milik Daehyun _hyung_. _Ahjumma_ sudah memasak banyak makanan dirumah kayak masakin buat semua pasukan di Mahabharata deh. Dan juga banyak hadiah-hadiah pernikahan dari teman, kerabat dan saudara juga. Aku sangat lapar!

" Junhong_ie_, ayo makan yang banyak!." Kata Xiumin _ahjumma_.

" Terimakasih _ahjumma_."

" Sekarang panggil _eomma_ saja, kan kamu sudah resmi jadi anakku sekarang."

" _Araseoo_.."

" Waaahh aku senang sekali, dua anakku sudah menikah!." Kata Luhan _Appa_.

" Benar sekali _yeobo_! Aku juga senang sekali."

" Kalian tidak perlu sesenang itu kok." Kataku ramah.

" Hahahaha, jadi bagaimana?." Tanya Xiumin _eomma _padaku.

Aku hanya menatap mereka _clueless_, dan sepertinya mereka antusias menunggu jawabanku. " Jadi apanya?." Tanyaku bingung.

" Bikin anaknya dong, hahahahahaha!." Kata Luhan _Appa_ dengan wajah bahagia _babo_nya.

JDEEEEERRRRRR!

Kok mereka frontal banget ngomong gituan? Aku aja nggak kepikiran sama sekali! Emang mereka ngebet banget yah pingin punya cucu?.

" Eh.. emm.. a.. aku belum kepikiran tentang itu." Kataku.

" Kalau bisa secepatnya yah!." Kata mereka dengan _a__ngel smile_ yang sedikit menuntut.

" I… iya _appa_, _eomma_." Kataku canggung.

Setelah makan selesai, aku kedapur untuk beres-beres. Dan kedua mertuaku ini sepertinya dari tadi mengikutiku terus. Aku mencoba membiarkannya. Tapi lama kelamaan aku jadi risih, mereka seperti anak kecil yang ikut ibunya kemana-mana, lagian kurang kerjaan banget dari tadi ngikutin dan ngeliatin aku terus!

Setelah dari dapur aku keruang tengah untuk nonton TV, dan mereka juga masih mengikutiku, lalu aku keluar untuk merapikan taman depan, dan mereka berdua masih mengikutiku, walaupun mereka pura-pura sibuk tapi tetap saja, aku seperti dibuntuti paparazzi!.

Dengan kesabaran _next level _aku mencoba membiarkannya saja. Lalu aku pergi untuk menata beberapa hadiah-hadiah teman-teman yang masih berserakan di ruang tamu, kulihat mereka masih saja mengikuti.

" _Appa_, _eomma_, apa kalian ingin bicara?." Tanyaku.

" Eh? Enggak kok, kita Cuma mau lihat-lihat parsel yang diberikan teman-temanmu, lucu juga yah, ada kondom juga hahahha."

Aku langsung mengambil kondom itu dan menyembunyikannya. " Itu tidak seharusnya diberikan pada orang yang baru nikah! Apa-apan sih orang-orang ini!." Gerutuku.

Setelah dari ruang tamu aku hendak pergi ke kamar mandi, dan aku merasakan _appa_ dan _eomma_ berjalan mengikuti di belakangku dengan mengendap-endap. Aku langsung berbalik dengan wajah emosi. " _Ya_! kenapa kalian dari tadi mengikutiku terus sih! Memangnya kalian ingin apa?." Kesalku.

" Menunggu cucu baru." Kata _Eomma_ dengan wajah polosnya dan tersenyum lebar seperti anak kecil memohon permen pada ibunya.

" Iya, kapan kau buat anak?." Tanya _Appa_.

JDEEEEERRRR!

Jadi Cuma masalah itu mereka terus membuntutiku? _WHAT THE HEAVEEENN_!

" _Appa_, _eomma_, kan sudah kubilang masalah itu nanti saja, aku belum membicarakannya dengan Daehyun _hyung_." Kataku dengan penuh kesabaran dan pengertian.

" Kalau begitu cus kuantar ngomonginnya sama Daehyunn_ie_." Kata _eomma_ sambil menarikku menuju Daehyun _hyung _berada.

" _WHUAAATT! _E.._eomma_! nanti saja, biar aku sendiri yang bilang pada Daehyun _hyung_, aduuh… tidak sekaraaang." Mohonku.

" Lebih cepat itu lebih baik nak Junhong." Kata _Appa_.

Akhirnya aku Cuma bisa pasrah aja.

" Daehyun_nie_~~ Daehyun_nie_~~ cepat bicarakan dengan Junhong_ie_ kapan kalian bikin anak! _Ppalli_! _Ppalli_!." Kata _Eomma_ dengan lantangnya.

' Ini benar-benar memalukan.' Batinku.

" Eh? Aku sih terserah Junhong saja." Kata Daehyun _hyung woles_.

" _Whhaaatt_!." Seruku kesal.

" Kalau begitu ayo cepat putuskan Junhong_ie_.." kata _Appa _dan _eomma _dengan memasang _puppy eyes _mereka, yang sebenernya malah tampak iyyuuh.

" Iya! Iya! Malam ini." Kataku terpaksa.

" HOREEE! Anak baruu~~ anak baru~~ anak baru~~~." Kata _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi dan melompat kesana kemari.

Kenapa ini keluarga makin hari makin autis ajaaah!

.

.

.

.:: Tiba-tiba THE END dengan gejenya::.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : sebenernya ini FF aku kira udah aku posting, ternyata itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana, karena ternyata Cuma aku masukin ke Document Manager, dan lupa aku posting.

Jadi semoga kaian suka FF humor GAJE dengan alur kecepetan dan penuh keindahan Typo(s), semuga kalian suka dan terhibur.

Ini ada woro-woro. Yang udah baca boleh skip, yang belum baca, ayo dibaca dulu. Aku juga sampek bosen ini ngetik dan copy-paste…

[PENGUMUMAN PENTING] (promosi dikit gpp kan?)

Kami dari Global Seiren Academy (GSAc) menyelenggarakan acara K-POP pada tanggal 8-9 November 2014 di DOME UMM Malang, bertema ; KOREA INDONESIA CULTURE dengan nama ; Step To The Next Level [STONEL] K-VILLE. Selain mengadakan lomba Dance Cover, Dance Contemporer, Mading 3D, photography, Sing Cover, Seminar tentang Korean Culture, dll *aku juga lupa lombanya apa aja* tiba-tiba ibu CEO mencetuskan lomba baru, yaitu lomba FANFICTION! *jreng jreng jreeeng*

Jadi kalian yang dari luar kota juga bisa ikut tanpa harus datang ke Malang! Kalo ada readers dan author sunbae yang ingin ikut monggo segera daftar! Bisa daftar ke aku di : 08976447225. Secepatnya yah, ntar keburu ditutup pendaftarannya. Untuk info lebih lanjut bisa sms ke aku.

Dikarenakan di GSAc aku yang suka bikin FF, dan semua pasti tau kalo Skinner itu tukang bikin FF NC Yaoi, jadi ibu CEO menyuruh saya promosi! *apa-apa'an ibu CEO ini! Aku juga suruh jual tiket stonel sebagai hukuman*

Sayang banget kan kalo kalian punya hobi dan bakat nulis tapi gak ditunjukin? Ikut aja, kali aja bisa menang. Ntar bisa saingan sama aku juga lho! Ibu CEO dan editorku juga ikutan lomba FF-nya…

" Curang banget nih Ibu CEO ikutan juga, makanya dia nyuruh aku juga ikut biar dia juga bisa ikutan. Padahal dia juga masuk panitia kan… tapi gpp, ibu CEO kalo nulis juga belum mahir-mahir amat" *digampar ibu CEO*

Tapi tenang aja chingu soal penilaian, soalnya jurinya ntar novelist beneraaan. Gua juga sebenernya deg-deg-an mau ngirim FF, baru kali ini beroooh dinilai sama yang ahli…

Tapi ini semua juga pasti bikin aku lebih berpengalaman untuk bikin FF yang lebih keren lagi. Jadi jangan malu-malu buat ngirim karya kalian. Siapa tau kalian bisa menang? Untuk info, pendaftaran dkk hubungi aku aja dulu. Jadi kalian yang pingin ikut silahkan daftar. Dan juga kalian bisa lihat detail acara dan lomba di event facebook kita. Ketik aja STONEL K-VILLE ntar juga nemu.

Tapi mungkin disitu buat info FF belum diperbarui, soalnya ibu CEO satu ini kalo nambah rule itu juga dadakan alias roro jonggrang. Jadilah saya yang diberi tanggungan promosi di FFn -,-

Dan kalo ada yang pingin beli tiket STONEL K-VILLE bisa di aku juga. Semoga ada readers Malang yang pingin ikut dan beli tiket. Ayo bantu aku selesaikan hukuman ini… *nangis darah*

Dan buat yang kepo tentang sekolah dance kita, bisa lihat page kita di facebook ; Gsac Ina. Kita selalu ada penerimaan siswa baru tiap 2 bulan, ntar kalian bisa showcase setelah kelulusan kalian. Dan kita juga selalu ada acara rutin tiap 3 bulan sekali untuk Cover Party dan kalin semua bisa ikut flashmob rame-rame bareng kita lho!

Dan nggak Cuma itu, ntar di STONEL K-VILLE kita punya GUEST STAR dari THAILAAANDD! Ayo ayo yang pengen ketemu mereka, langsung beli tiketnya aja!

Dan kita juga ada promo, untuk pembelian 500 tiket pertama jenis All in one di bulan agustus bisa ikut fanmeeting sama mereka lhooo! Dan masih ada bonus lainnya. Lumanjrot lho broo! Kali aja bisa foto ato ngobrol bareng mereka! xD bisa ketemu aku juga *krik krik krik* ya kali aja kalian pingin nge-gampar dan ngehina aku karena sering telat apdet FF.. U.u

Selain itu setelah acara STONEL K-VILLE masih ada acara lanjutan yaitu STONEL ROADSHOW! Jadi kita bakal perform dan ngadain acara dan lomba K-POP di kota-kota di Indonesia. Kalo nggak salah denger sih, ada yang di Bandung, Palembang, Jogja, dll. Jadi kita bakal samperin K-Popers yang ada di luar Malang dengan semua surprise kita. Kali aja ada readers dari kota-kota itu dan kita bisa ketemu… kali aja kalian pingin ngejambak aku secara real dan live karena aku sering bikin FF Sad ending xD

Dan semoga STONEL berikutnya kita bisa datengin guest star dari Korea.. xD

Acara STONEL ini selalu kita adakan tiap tahun kok. Jadi antisipasi perform dari kita dan juga lomba-lombanya.

More info, setelah STONEL ROADSHOW, masih dilanjut lagi nih buat acara puncaknya! STONEL BACK TO BASIC! Yang diadakan di kota kita tercinta, Malang. Jadi _umak umak di Ngalam_ tungguin acara final STONEL kita! xD

Pendaftaran nggak Cuma peserta dari kota Malang kok. Luar kota juga pastinya boleh ikutlah…

Semoga kalian nggak terganggu dengan info ini yang panjang banget. Sebenernya aku apdet FF selain karena kalian sudah sering sms berkali-kali, ibu CEO ini juga sudah keluar taring buat nyuruh aku promosi… jadi daripada aku dikasih kerjaan lagi mending aku selesein ngetik FF dan cepet-cepet posting… Ibu CEO senang, readers senang, author muntah darah… =A="

Jadi teman-teman kabar buruk lainnya adalah, aku nggak tau bisa apdet lagi kapan, soalnya selain jadwal mengerikan menanti, aku juga harus ngurus pendaftaran kuliah yang rumpik, belum ospeknya! Trus latihan tanpa hari libur kyak kerja rhomusa dan mikir kostum, dan tiket, juga acara-acara yang mulai padat sampe akhir tahun. Do'akan semua mulus, dan aku segera punya KTP, agar aku segera sah bikin FF NC *plak*

Jadi harap maklumi saya jika apdet telat… tapi aku selalu mikirin kalian kok, dan FF-ku juga. Masih banyak judul lagi B.A.P yang belum kujadiin judul FF-ku… TAT

Okedeh, thanks buat support dan review kalian. Juga gangguan sms kalian yang menyenangkan. Sampe sini dulu cuap-cuapku, aku kebelet boker soalnya… Assalamu'alaikum!

Mind To Riview?


End file.
